Nuestro testigo
by AnniehJr
Summary: "El ocaso fue y será nuestro testigo de lo ocurrido. Y la noche, con su naciente luna, de lo que pueda ocurrir." Zelink. TP.


**Disclaimer: **Hecho sin fines de lucro. The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes le pertenecen a la compañia Nintendo.

**Sinópsis: **El ocaso fue y será nuestro testigo de lo ocurrido. Y la noche, con su naciente luna, de lo que pueda ocurrir. Zelink. TP.

**Nombre:** Nuestro testigo.

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y desde el balcón del castillo se podía observar con más detalle y claridad. Era un tremendo espectáculo. Siempre me ha gustado ver el ocaso, desde que era un niño.

Escuché pisadas acercándose, así que volteé algo desconfiado, pero no había nada a lo que tenerle desconfianza, era ella, sólo ella. Y a la vez, lo era todo en ese enorme castillo.

- Es bueno que nunca bajes la guardia -Comenzó a hablar con esa delicadeza que la caracterizaba. Se acercó más quedando frente a mí a una prudente distancia. Deseaba acortar esa distancia. Son pensamientos que no debería tener hacia ella, siendo la soberana del reino a la cual me refiero, pero soy un hombre, después de todo. Y uno enamorado- Pero deberías relajarte un poco, ya no hay mal al cual debamos temer.

- Lo sé, Princesa -Hice una pequeña reverencia, a modo de saludo. Ella negó levemente con la cabeza.

- Sabes que no me gustan esas formalidades, al menos, no contigo -Me dedicó una sonrisa, logrando que mis mejillas comenzaran a arder. Era increíble los efectos de sus palabras en mí. Era increíble los efectos que ella tenía en mí.

- Lo lamento, Alteza, aunque no me siento cómodo si no lo hago -Confesé, rascando mi nuca de manera nerviosa. Me hacía sentir muy torpe.

- Lo entiendo, sólo, trabaja en ello, ¿sí? -Asentí y ella sólo sonrió.

- El ocaso... Se ve hermoso desde aquí... -Dije, mirando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse tras las primeras nubes.

- Así es... ¿Link?

- ¿Uh?

- Observemos el ocaso. Juntos -Me pidió, señalando el balcón donde ya se podía apreciar el cambio de tonalidades del cielo. No podía negarme a la Princesa, estaría loco si lo hiciera. Además, el ocaso me trae recuerdos.

- Por supuesto, su Majestad -Y nos dirigimos a observar la muerte de sol.

Mientras observaba, no pude evitar pensar...

¿A qué le recordará este cielo naranja, con tonalidades rojizas y amarillentas, que nos cubre ahora? ¿Le traerá melancolía? ¿Le recordará aquellos momentos de aflicción en los que tuvo que velar por su pueblo sumido en la oscuridad, mientras ella era su prisionera? ¿Era el ocaso para ella un mal recuerdo del pasado? Si así era, se entendía. Con todo lo que pasó bajo el cielo de aquel color, era normal tener malos recuerdos sobre ello.

Que ironía ¿no? Tan hermoso escenario, colores que podrían hasta ser llamados mágicos, deprimían el alma de la Princesa de Hyrule. Sin duda las heridas de la batalla estaban frescas en su corazón, los recuerdos, más que nada.

- Link -Me llamó. Volví a verla sin hacer un sonido- ¿A qué te recuerda el ocaso?

- ¿Uh? -No había despegado su vista del cielo, más noté que estaba atenta. Tomé aire antes de empezar a hablar- Me trae recuerdos. De cuando era niño, por ejemplo. Solía mirar el ocaso todos los días, con un buen amigo mío de Ordon. Aún tengo el hábito de hacerlo -Me detuve por un momento, pensando en si debía continuar. Al final, lo hice- También, me recuerda a esos momentos intensos que viví no muy lejos de este presente. No puedo decir que fueron recuerdos del todo gratos, pero hubo momentos que lo valían. El sentirme útil, el ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitaban, el devolver la vida a almas que se daban por perdidas, eso y más, lo arreglaban todo, así que no puedo quejarme de todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora.

Hubo silencio. Aún no había terminado, aún me faltaba algo. Ella lo sabía.

- Además, tuve la oportunidad de conocerla a usted, Princesa, y Midna, que aunque fue una cabeza dura conmigo al principio, es y será siempre una gran amiga -Suspiré, creo que eso era todo- En realidad, estoy feliz de haberles conocido. Quizás otras circunstancias no me lo hubiesen permitido, así que no tengo porque quejarme. El ocaso me trae recuerdos del pasado, recuerdos que atesoro.

- Ya veo... -Susurró. Quería preguntarle que significaba el ocaso para ella, pero sería un atrevimiento de mi parte- El ocaso... También me trae recuerdos. Supongo que son recuerdos algo más melancólicos, tanto que trato de suprimirlos en mi memoria, pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo. Los considero necesarios, parte de mi. No todo es malo, como tú has dicho, así que si intentase borrarlos estaría cometiendo un grave error.

- Eso es bueno, no quisiera que... -Pero me silencié en seguida, ¿sería capaz de decirlo?

- ¿Sí?

- No quisiera que me suprimiera de sus recuerdos -Dije, casi en un susurro inaudible.

- No podría hacerlo, eres eso que me hace querer mantener esos recuerdos.

¿Cómo?

- Cuando llegaste al castillo y nos vimos por primera vez, me diste esperanza, me diste una razón más para seguir luchando por lo que anhelaba. Te lo debo todo a ti, Link -Volvió a verme, con seriedad y a la vez, con una mirada de agradezimiento que ya había visto antes.

- Princesa -Tomé sus manos, entrelazándolas con las mías. Era un atrevimiento, pero no pude resistirme a los impulsos del corazón- El que haya puesto su fe ciega en mí, eso me ayudo a seguir adelante. Se lo debo a usted, Princesa.

- Link... -Sonreí, volviendo a mirar al ocaso.

- Me gusta ver el ocaso contigo... ¡Perdón! ¡Con usted!

Ella negó levemente, con una sonrisa llena de ternura. Dio un paso, acortando la distancia que nos separaba. Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y al sentir su frente apoyarse en mi pecho, el corazón se me aceleró. El olor que emanaba de su delicada piel me hipnotizaba, una deliciosa esencia.

- Zelda... -No pude evitar llamarle por su nombre.

- A mí también... Me gusta ver el ocaso contigo...

El sol ya se había ocultado, dando paso a la oscura noche, pero no por eso indeseada.

Suspiré-_ "Otro gran recuerdo en el ocaso"._

El ocaso fue y será nuestro testigo de lo ocurrido. Y la noche con su naciente luna, de lo que pueda ocurrir.

* * *

**Dedicado a mi gran amiga, Nadyia-Drymer, porque su dibujo Zelink me dio la idea para este ¿drabble? ¿one-shot? Tienen mil palabras xD Supongo que sería one-shot.**

**Mirar su DeviantART, es nadyia-drymer .com :)**


End file.
